


this year for christmas (will you be mine)

by hellmalik



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post s05e13, um it's a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellmalik/pseuds/hellmalik
Summary: it's a christmas surprise aka. justin finally gets a pet





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever finished christmas fic wooo!! this is really silly and also not very christmas-y, and yet, here it is!
> 
> and to emma who told me i couldn't just write a fic for christmas and call it a christmas fic: fucking watch me (love you, merry christmas). 
> 
> as always: this hasn't been beta'ed, any mistakes are my own, i don't own anything. 
> 
> (title from will you be mine by avery pkwy) 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIGAYS

when brian arrived home from work late on a thursday in december, it was to a dark and cold house. normally by this time justin would have been home from wherever he'd spend the day, the fireplace would be going and his toes wouldn't freeze off of his feet before he reached the closet where they kept the woolen socks. 

he started the fireplace before walking all the way up to their bedroom in search of warmer socks, but he stopped short when he noticed justin's car keys on the table in the hall. there was no way justin would have left their house without taking his car. brian called out his name without taking his eyes of the keys, but there was no reply. 

he grabbed his coat on the way out again, the cold wind biting at his face. he grumbled as he realized how much ground he would have to cover in search of justin, if he didn't find him in the stables. and it was dark, so _fucking_ dark that brian had to walk slowly around the house to make sure he wouldn't slip on some ice and break his ass. 

his mood lightened only slightly when he noticed a soft light flickering in a couple of the windows in the stable. _what the fuck he was doing out here in the cold, he had no idea. they didn't even have any animals for fucks sake_. at least justin hadn't fallen over and cracked his skull open on a rock somewhere on the massive lawn behind the house, because finding him in that darkness wouldn't have been easy. 

the door creaked when brian pushed it open and one of the windows in the building gave off a high shriek from the amount of wind blowing in with him. justin cursed softly and brian choked back a laugh before closing the door behind him. the wind pulled at the roof and the door rattled a bit. 

justin emerged from one of the empty loose boxes at the end, his hands behind his back, a strand of hay in his fringe. he slammed the gate shut behind him and smiled in brian's direction, although a bit strained. 

"y- you're home early," he shuffled his feet, but didn't move away from the loose box. 

"i'm not," brian narrowed his eyes slightly, studying justin closely, even from across the room. he was still moving his feet, his hands still behind his back. he kept looking around the room as if he had never been there before. he was never a good liar. "what are you doing out here?" 

justin huffed out a breath, white fog leaving his mouth in the cold, and he shrugged. "oh, i'm no- i'm just having a look around, you know?"

he looked at brian then, and brian could almost see the way he set his shoulders, as if suddenly coming to decision. brian took a step towards him. 

"i- eh," he stalled when brian took another step. "okay listen, i need you to be openminded because something really crazy happened, okay?" 

brian's eyebrows lifted and he noticed a rustling from the loose box. only a second later there was a low bellow. justin's eyes widened and, while brian walked briskly to the loose box, he opened the gate and leaned down. brian stopped in front of the gate and when justin finally turned around he spied something grey and white behind him. 

"remember when i said something crazy happened? well, there was this guy on the side of the road when i drove home from the gallery, right? and he was this really fat, really ugly and old guy and he was pulling on this rope that led into the forrest, you know the one right after the gas station? the one with the-"

"justin." 

"with the lake, and i slowed down when i passed him cause he was halfway onto the street and i didn't want to run him over. so like, when i passed him he pulled the rope again and out came this little-" 

"justin." 

"this little thing and he was so _cute_ , and i pulled over cause the man was beating him, you know he pulled the rope again and he hit him and i got out, right? and i said i'd buy him, but first the man didn-"

" _justin_!" 

there was a low bellow from behind him again and justin jumped slightly, bringing his left hand in front of his chest to rub it furiously. he stumbled forward a bit. brian peered around him and groaned. 

"you got a fucking stag?" 

justin stopped rubbing his hand and looked at him like brian had just grown an extra head. 

"it's not a stag, brian." 

"then what the hell is that?" justin awkwardly bend himself sideways and petted the animal's head. the animal bit unto his jeans and pulled sharply. justin stumbled again. 

"it's a reindeer! and look how cute he is!" justin got all the way down on his knees next to the _reindeer_. it had, what looked like, two fluffy sticks poking out from the top of its grey head, two big white ears, and white hair around its hooves. it was small, no taller than a full grown labrador. 

"no, get it out." 

"but brian, the man didn't want him and i do." 

"what the fuck do you even know about taking care of reindeers?" brian turned around, suddenly feeling a very big headache coming on. the way the reindeer was nuzzling against justin's side wasn't cute, not at all. 

"i'll figure it out! look, i got all this hay out from that room in the back, and i'll google it, look, he can stay in here and i'll put up a fence so that he can walk around outside from time to time. i can do this, okay?" 

brian sighed loudly and turned around, ready to start the starring contest, but the reindeer chose that moment to push justin. he lost his balance and ended up with his ass in the hay, his head knocking softly against the box wall. he groaned as he got back on his feet and tried to dust off the strays of hay that had gotten stuck on his jumper and jeans. brian snickered. 

"okay, but i'm not helping. he's all yours." 

\- 

justin spent a lot of time glued to the computer from then on, googling everything about reindeers, and so far it had actually gone _way_ better than brian had anticipated. and justin hadn't asked him for help, not even once, which was also a surprise. maybe having lived alone in new york had actually matured him even more if that was possible. 

he had picked up pills and extra hay from a farm close to their house and hadn't asked brian to come help him get everything in the trailer. so brian had been standing beside the fireplace in their living room, looking at justin hauling the hay into the small room at the end of the stables. and then he had had a crazy idea, that justin had thought him too old and weak to help with this, so he had pulled on a pair of old boots and made sure he was carrying most of the heavy stuff. 

(it was freezing outside, the nights getting longer and christmas getting closer, but that didn't mean brian was oppose to actually rolling around in the hay. the stables could now be ticked off on their 'places we've had sex' list.) 

and true to his word justin went out to put up a fence. brian laughed loudly when he saw the thin cord justin had used to connect the four poles with. he had hammered the poles into the frozen ground beneath their feet the day before, it had taken him all of the day and he had been sweaty and annoyed at the end of it. 

"you know he's gonna break out of this right? this definitely won't hold him in." 

"i'll go with him. there isn't any grass right now anyways. i'll get some kind of rope to tie around his head and i'll just walk around with him. it'll be like having a really big dog when he gets bigger," justin squinted in the bright afternoon light, the smile on his face competing against the sun. 

(it started snowing that night, and when justin returned from the stables, fingers cold as ice, teeth clattering, it seemed he was trying to crawl inside brian's skin. he couldn't get close enough. brian hissed when his cold fingers pressed against his ribcage. 

"i'm gonna name him rudolph," justin mumbled when warmth had finally spread throughout his body. he had pulled away a bit, his head lying on his own pillow, eyes closed his hands still pressing against brian's skin. brian turned his head towards him and studied the tiny bits of hay that seemed almost a permanent part of his hair at this point. 

"you're a cliché, sunshine," he mumbled back, but justin was already asleep by then) 

he called up a vet, who came and gave _rudolph_ his vaccines and deworming, and brian didn't even acknowledge the (obviously gay) vet when he left for work. he was too busy planning how to get a sleigh for justin as a christmas present. just for future use. 

-

it wasn't that the reindeer was cock-blocking him, but the reindeer was cock-blocking him. 

whenever justin wasn't at the gallery, at liberty avenue shopping for presents or visiting friends and family, he would be spending time with rudolph in the stables. and with christmas just around the corner, pittsburgh was colder than ever and brian absolutely refused to spend time in the fucking _stables_ , even if it meant he barely got to see justin at all. 

and when he came in at night time, his hands were always too cold, his hair smelled like a damn farm and the bed ended up with tiny, prickly pieces of hay that made sure brian didn't get nearly enough sleep. 

so yeah, rudolph was definitely cock-blocking him. 

maybe justin shouldn't get a sleigh for christmas, it would probably only make him want to keep the reindeer forever, seeing as rudolph wouldn't be able to use it for another few years. 

-

on christmas eve brian found himself waking up alone. he grumbled and willed his hard on to disappear before he made his way through the house in search of coffee. with his hands wrapped around a cup he leaned against the counter and watched justin run around on the field next to the stable. he had bought extra cord apparently, as he was making the 'fence' thicker all around. the snow came down softly from the dark clouds above him. 

brian sighed before walking back towards their bedroom, mentally doing a closet search for his warm gloves. it was christmas after all, justin would be more than happy he was helping. 

-

when brian had finally put the last bag of presents in the car, he slammed the hatch, blew some hot air on his cold fingers and walked towards the stables. they didn't have an awful lot of time to get ready for the family dinner debbie had invited them to, so he probably had to remind justin of the time again. 

he found him running around with rudolph in the little closed off field justin had been building earlier that day. steady fog was coming from justin's mouth, the corners of his mouth pulled all the way up. brian stopped and watched him from afar. his laughter sounded clear and bright in the cold air. 

finally, helping justin put rudolph back in his loose box and making sure he had enough hay and water, brian pulled him back to the house, arm secure around his waist. debbie hopefully wouldn't be _too_ mad when they were late yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think x
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr as well: brlankinney 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
